Le chat et la souris
by Kiki-Banz
Summary: Qui est donc cet homme aux yeux rouges? Que lui veut-il? Sunshine ne tardera pas à le découvrir. Quand une pauvre humaine devient la proie d'un terrible prédateur, ces chances de survie sont minimum. Sauf si les Cullen sont de son côté.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_Je pris ma dernière valise et la déposa dans le coffre de la voiture. Ma voiture!! Je n'en revenais toujours pas. Ma voiture! C'était pour moi une toute nouvelle aventure. J'étais réellement ravi. Mais inutile de préciser que j'appréhendais. Ce qui était normal. _

_« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de moi pour t'accompagner? Me questionna ma maman. »_

_Je me mis à fronçais légèrement les sourcils, et posa mes mains sur mes hanches. La formulation ne me plaisait pas. C'était comme ci je la rejetais totalement. La réalité était tout autre. Une nouvelle étape m'attendait. Celle qui annonçait mon entière indépendance. Il est donc important pour moi d'être seule lorsque je franchirais cette ultime étape. Je serais une femme maintenant, avec des responsabilités, un boulot, un logement dont je dois m'occuper et bien sûr l'université. Oui, je serais étudiante, mais je n'en serais pas moins une femme. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre n'est-ce pas? Tout du moins je ne pense pas. _

_« Maman! Grognais-je.»_

_Elle leva alors les mains, en signe de paix. Elle savait pertinemment ce que je pensais de cela. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, toujours là, à croire que je la rejette. Ce qui est absolument faux. Tant de fois je le lui ai répété, j'avais osé espérer qu'elle me comprenne un jour ou l'autre. Cependant ma mère, contrairement à moi, déteste la solitude plus que tout et mon choix de vouloir à tout prix rester seule l'exaspère autant qu'elle semble dans la totale incompréhension._

_« D'accord, j'ai compris, me rassura t-elle. Bonne route ma chérie. »_

_Elle m'adressa un large sourire avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Chaque fois j'étais fascinée. Lorsqu'elle souriait, ma mère semblait soudainement plus jeune. D'au moins cinq ans. Déjà qu'elle ne paraissait guère âgé. Seule quelques petites mèches grises parsemées dans sa longue crinière auburn trahissait son âge avancé. _

_«Merci.»_

_Je me dégageais doucement de son étreinte et lui caressait doucement ses bras frêles comme pour la réchauffer, ce qui ne servait à rien avec cette chaleur. Je tentais juste de lui montrer un peu de mon affection dans se gestes. Je jetais un dernier regard vers notre petite maison. Son toit n'était pas rouge... Mais orange. Un orange pimpant qu'on remarque de très très loin. ... Une bizarrerie de ma mère. La porte et les volets étaient d'un jaune pâle. Si pâle qu'on les penserait presque blanc. Pour ce qui est du mur, il était réellement blanc. Un blanc presque immaculé. Presque seulement. Il avait cette petite teinte grise dû à la poussière ou bien encore à la crasse. L'allée de pierre était large. Ce qui donne un drôle de contraste avec la taille de la bâtisse. Je soupirais et refermais le coffre de mon véhicule. Même si j'en avais eu bon nombre de fois honte, mon chez moi allait me manquer. Enfin... maintenant mon chez moi se trouvait à Jecks. Une petite bourgade bien tranquille de ce qu'on m'en a dit. On verra bien de toute façon.. Je dis une dernière fois au-revoir à ma mère et pris mon boulet dans mes bras. Mon boulet, il est petit, mon boulet pleure, il a huit ans et il va terriblement me manquer. Mon boulet s'appelle Samuel et c'est mon frère. J'avais un réel pincement au cœur de le voir ainsi. Ce n'est surement pas dans mon nouvel appartement que je verrais des petites crottes de nez étalé sur la porte de ma chambre. Fini les soirs où je trouverais un petit gâteau posé sur ma table de chevet, avec bien sûr le verre de lait pour accompagner ça. Je me dégageais de sa petite étreinte avant que je ne me mette moi aussi à pleurer. _

_«'Voir Sushi, murmura t-il.»_

_Malgré les larmes qui coulait le long de ses petites joues rouges, je me mis à lui sourire. Sushi... Il m'appelait toujours comme ça, n'arrivant pas à prononcer mon prénom correctement. Pourtant, il n'est pas si compliqué à prononcer, c'est tout bêtement «Sunshine.» Je me mis accroupi pour atteindre son niveau, essuyant ses petites larmes avec mon pouce. Ses grands yeux ressemblait à d'énorme bille bleu pâle. J'en avais jamais vu d'aussi magnifique. En même temps c'était mon frère. Je savais très bien que je n'étais pas objective. Il aurait pu être le plus vilain des petits canards il aurait toujours été le plus beau pour moi. Je déposais un rapide bisous sur le sommet de son crâne avant d'ébouriffer le peu de cheveux qu'il possède. _

_«Pleure pas mon petit boulet. Je viendrais souvent vous voir. Tu le sais hein?»_

_Courageux comme il est, il ravala ses larmes et hocha doucement la tête. Lentement, je me redressais et passa de nouveau ma main dans sa petite touffe capillaire pour tout mettre en bazar. Satisfaite de sa petite moue faussement boudeur, je montais enfin dans ma voiture. Un dernier coucou de la main et je démarrais. Un horrible sentiment de culpabilité me rongeais alors que leurs silhouette disparaissaient petit à petit jusqu'à ne plus les voir. Je me mordillais la lèvre inférieur, me répétant que je pouvais toujours faire marche arrière. Mais je n'en fis rien. Je poursuivais ma route me concentrant sur ma conduite. Je n'abandonnais personne, il fallait que sa rentre dans ma tête. Tout le monde part un jour prendre son envol. Moi également, et Samuel aussi partira... un jour. Alors je n'ai pas à culpabiliser n'est-ce pas? Mon conflit intérieur s'extériorisait par un signe nerveux fréquent chez moi. Je me mordait la lèvre jusqu'à se que ça saigne ou que la douleur commence à réellement se faire ressentir. Cette fois, je m'étais stoppée lorsque je sentis un petit goût amer et rouillée se déposer sur ma langue. Je me mis alors à réfléchir sur mon moyen de transport. J'aurais pu prendre l'avion pour aller bien plus vite. Oui.. j'aurais pu. Mais j'avais une trouille monstre de ces trucs en acier. Franchement... Comment peut-on être rassuré alors qu'on est suspendu dans les airs. Un problème et c'est le drame: tout le monde se crash. Donc non, même si mon trajet en voiture était incroyablement plus long, il demeurait pour moi un moyen de transport bien plus sûr. Voilà maintenant une heure que je roulais. On était toujours en matinée. Le ciel était bleu clair . Mais, pas uniquement bleu, non, il était teinté de différentes couleurs. Un peu de gris se mêlait au tableau et un nuage trônait. Imposant et dominant. Il ne ressemblait à rien, seulement à un amas blanc, gris et noir. La chaleur était étouffante, même avec ma vitre baissée. Cependant, ce qui m'agaçait le plus, c'était tous ces embouteillages! Merde à la fin!! Il était pourtant que neuf heures du matin.. Je tapotais nerveusement le volant, prenant mon mal en patience. Dix heures de trajets encore... Si on oublie les embouteillages bien sûr. Heureusement que j'étais de nature patiente. _

_La nuit descend à peine que je sens déjà mes paupières s'alourdirent. J'ai roulé toute la sainte journée, pratiquement sans jamais m'arrêter. Je me demande encore comment j'ai fait pour ne pas provoquer d'accident. En y pensant, je devrais probablement me poser quelques part. Un motel, ou bien encore un parking. Dormir dans ma voiture ne me dérange pas. Ce ne serais que pour quelques heures. D'un autre côté, je n'en avais plus pour beaucoup. Deux heures grands maximum. Au loin je voyais l'enseigne d'un motel clignoter. Le «Black Cat». En y repensant, ce nom me disait quelques chose. Ma meilleure amie m'avait confié que c'était souvent là ou dans les alentours que de drôle de meurtres avaient eu lieu. Personnellement, j'en avais jamais eu vent. Selon elle, les affaires étaient souvent étouffées. La plupart des victimes étant des péripatéticiennes, tout le monde s'en fichait. Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec cette façon de penser. Pourquoi la mort de ces jeunes femme ne serait-elle pas importante? Si elles exerçaient un tel métier, c'était parce qu'il y avait des clients n'est-ce pas? Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous me dire qui est le plus amoral et abject entre le consommateur et ces jeunes femmes? Enfin bref, meurtre étrange ou non, je m'engageais sur le parking, puis de toute façon cette affaires daté d'au moins vingt ans. L'enseigne n'était autre qu'un chat. Logique n'est-ce pas? Les contours clignotait de couleurs multiples. Passant du rose, au vert puis au jaune. Il n'y a pas de doute, on ne remarque que ça, bien que l'obscurité ne se faisait pas encore totale. Dans un dernier bâillement je sortis de mon véhicule claquant sèchement la porte. Vu mon état de fatigue, je n'étais pas en mesure de faire dans la finesse et la délicatesse. D'un pas lourd et trainant je me dirigeais vers l'accueil. La porte était en grande parti constitué d'une vitre encadrais par du bois sombre, surement noir. J'aurais bien voulu vous dire que c'était nickel, qu'on pouvait voir notre reflet sur cette superbe vitre, seulement se serait vous mentir. Une immonde crasse la recouvré. Beurk... Je doute qu'une femme de ménage soit employé ici. Mais bon, j'en avais strictement rien à faire. Je voulais me pieuter et c'était tout. Une fois à l'accueil, un homme me rejoignit. Il était à peine plus grand que moi, pourtant j'étais petite. Ses cheveux brun étaient long... Long et crasseux. Raide comme des baguettes de pains. Ses yeux quant à eux, était gris teinté de vert je crois. Tout chez lui était terne, la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux et même le ton de sa voix me semblait fade. Le pauvre, il n'avait décidément rien pour lui. Sauf peut-être ses dents qui, pour une raison qui m'échappe, était incroyablement belle et blanche. Mais cela ne faisait strictement pas l'affaire face à ses habits crado puant la sueur et le tabac. Mon Dieu... Je n'osais même pas imaginer l'état de la chambre._

_Tout en longeant le couloir étroit et poussiéreux, je croisais les doigts pour un minimum de confort, ou ne serais-ce un minimum d'hygiène dans ma chambre. Après tout, certaines chose sont repoussantes de l'extérieur pour un intérieur des plus surprenant. Mais je me rendis compte d'une chose se soir là, croiser les doigts ne suffit pas, bien malheureusement. La pièce minuscule ne comportait qu'un lit, une table de nuit et un meuble tellement petit qu'on pourrait le confondre avec la table de nuit. Pour ce qui est des draps, ils étaient gris mais je les soupçonnais d'être blanc à l'origine. L'endroit poussiéreux sentait le renfermé. C'était tout bonnement insupportable. La fenêtre aux vitres graisseuse faisait face à la porte. Je ne fis que cinq à six pas avant d'atteindre cette dite fenêtre. Je l'ouvris en grand et aspira goulument l'air frais qui venait de s'engouffrait. Malheureusement l'odeur de renfermé laissé place à une odeur de moisissure. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi le tarif d'une chambre était si bas. La nuit sera longue, bien plus longue que je ne le pensais. Super! Je jetais un regard perplexe sur le lit, me grattant légèrement le sourcil. Allais-je vraiment dormir dans ce nid à poussière? Probablement. La fatigue avait raison de moi, et je devais donc m'y résoudre. Au moment ou j'allais retirer mon haut, un courant d'air balaya l'endroit et ma porte de chambre s'ouvrit à la volé. Un frisson glissa tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale allant même jusqu'à me picoter la nuque. Ce n'était pas du au froid, mais plutôt à la peur. Cet endroit n'était réellement pas sûr. A pas lent je me dirigeais vers cette satané porte. Ce qui m'agaçait c'était le craquement du planché sous mon poids. Je n'étais pourtant pas lourde. Loin de là, j'étais aussi légère et fragile qu'une brindille. La main sur la poignet, je jetais un coup d'œil rapide dans le couloir, par pur curiosité. Je remarquais alors la silhouette d'un homme de grande taille s'aventurer vers le fond. Je ne voyais pas son visage, il était de dos, puis habillé tout de noir, l'obscurité l'engloutissait et je ne distinguais de ce fait que des mouvements fluides et gracieux. L'homme se retourna, mon cœur se mit alors à battre la chamade. Je fus choquée par ses yeux, son regard... Pendant quelques seconde j'avais cessé de respirer. Ses yeux rouge et sauvage me fixèrent une bonne minute. Une minute qui me paru interminable. Étais-je sotte pour soutenir ainsi son regard? Aucune idée. Mais une fois la porte refermé je mis un certain temps avant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal et de me raisonner. L'homme en question devait surement porter des lentilles de couleurs. Quoi d'autre? Le sommeil m'étais alors venu difficilement, et même dans mon rêve, ses yeux continuèrent à me fixer._

**Jecks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, désolée pour ceux qui suive cet fic et qui attendait la suite ( genre vous avez que ça à faire ) surtout que dans ce chapitre il ne se passe rien de bien intéressant. Cependant je souligne juste que j'installe un peu le décors et tout. Donc... Pour me faire pardonner, je vous promet un troisième chapitre avec un peu plus d'action et en plus je vais tenter de vous le publier assez rapidement. Voilà, les excuses terminaient, je dois un remerciement.**

**Donc merci à Vernier leslie, et encore une fois désolée pour l'attente.**

**Ah oui et pour finir « les personnes présent sont ( presque) tous à S. Meyer ainsi que son univers et bla bla bla tiré de la saga Twilight. Et pour ceux qui se pose la question cela se passe bel et bien après le dernier tome. Voilà!**

**Maintenant la playist!**

**3 doors down= Let me go**

**The new cities= Dead End Countdown**

**Aloha From Hell= Don't gimmie that**

**Fräulein Wunder= Sternradio**

**Fräulein Wunder= Wenn ich ein Junge Wär**

**Blue Foundation= Eyes on Fire**

**Chapitre 2**

_Dans un claquement sonore je refermais le coffre de ma voiture. Au même moment, la pluie s'abattait sur moi. Super n'est-ce pas? Dans l'annonce proposer, on ne m'avait jamais parlé de cette grisaille constante et de ces journées de pluies à répétition. Si tel aurait été le cas, je n'aurais surement pas plié bagage dans cette bourgade. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à la maison qui me faisais face. L'endroit semblait petit mais bien entretenu. C'était déjà ça. Puis surtout, le toit n'était pas orange, mais brun. Un brun un peu délavé d'ailleurs, mais c'était surement du au mauvais temps. Je trainais ma valise à roulette derrière et moi et portais mon sac de sport de ma main gauche. Je ne souhaitais pas vraiment rester une minute de plus dehors, ne portant qu'un simple petit débardeur. Je venais tout juste d'arriver au niveau de la porte d'entré que celle-ci s'ouvrit. _

_«_**Bonjour! Moi c'est Lindsay! **_»_

_A peine le temps de poser mon regard sur elle qu'elle me pris dans ses bras. Un comportement qui me déboussola légèrement. Je ne suis pas réellement habituée à ce qu'on me saute dessus dès la première rencontre. Par contre cela ne semblait aucunement la déranger. Ses longs cheveux blond me chatouillaient le nez, d'ailleurs une douce odeur de vanille et de cannelle s'en dégageait. _

_«_**Moi c'est Sunshine.,**_ hésitais-je.»_

_La blonde me lâcha et m'adressa un sourire digne d'une pub Colgate. Ses yeux océan se posèrent sur le médaillon que je portais au cou, puis sur ma valise. Estimant surement que je ne pouvais me débrouiller seule, ou souhaitant tout simplement m'aider, elle prit avec délicatesse ma valise et commençait déjà à monter. Lindsay était bien plus grande, et bien plus belle que moi. Une fois passé le cap des escaliers ont longea un couloir au mur bleu clair. J'en profitais pour l'examiner rapidement. Ses jambes fines digne d'un mannequin se mouvaient avec finesse et délicatesse. Son jean taille baisse moulait à merveille ses fesses qui se dandinait à chacun de ses mouvements. Pour le coup, j'avais vraiment de quoi complexé. Plutôt petite, je n'avais rien de gracieux ou de délicat. Puis surtout, avec mon débardeur je ne portais qu'un simple jean qui ne me moulait rien du tout. La belle et la bête. La blonde et la brune. Lindsay et Sunshine. _

_«_**On y est. Je suppose que tu veux t'installer tranquillement.**_»_

_Cela ne ressemblait en rien à une question. Toujours se sourire figé aux lèvres, elle laissa ma valise devant une porte rose fuchsia et me laissa. Je la regardais partir observant les courbes de son corps de déesse. Non, je ne suis pas attirée par les filles, juste que j'enviais son corps. C'est tout. Je soupirais et fixais de nouveau la porte... ma porte. Celle qui était tout au fond, côté gauche. Je pénétrais dans ma chambre, mes affaires en main pour les déposer au centre de la pièce. Bien que je détestais la couleur de ma porte, je ne fus pas déçu de l'intérieur de ma nouvelle chambre. Je dois dire que j'étais rassuré. Je m'étais réellement attendu au pire. Les couleurs dominantes sont le rouge, le noir et le blanc. En rentrant, la première chose que l'on voyait était un lit... Mon lit. Grand pour deux personne, les draps rouge me rappelait la couleur du sang. Sur le côté droit était calé un meuble de bureau noir digne d'un grand patron avec la chaise qui allait avec. Mon armoire, juste à côté du bureau était également noir, comme la table de nuit. Sur ma gauche, la fenêtre joliment décoré par des rideaux épais, de la même teinte que mon lit. Autrement les murs blanc resté immaculé de toute chose. Ce sera à moi d'y mettre ma petite touche personnelle. La pièce était belle, mais je la trouvais froide, hostile. En rien accueillante et chaleureuse comme mon ancienne chambre. Un brin nostalgique, je partis m'étaler sur le matelas. Sans vraiment le vouloir, je m'endormis. Avec chance, ce fut une nuit sans rêve. _

_****_

_«_**Tu déj pas?**_ Me questionna Lindsay»_

_Dans son pyjama de Winnie l'ourson, elle semblait si douce, si pur, si innocente. Cependant, ne vous y fiez jamais. Lindsay n'a rien d'un nounours que l'on doit protéger. Je l'ai appris que bien plus tard. Pour le moment, elle ne restait qu'une petite blonde pleine de vie avec un sourire angélique. Je pris ma veste, et me contenta de hocher la tête._

_«_**Je ne mange jamais le matin.**_»_

_«_**Pourtant tu devrais**_, répondit-elle soucieuse.»_

_J'ouvris la porte d'entrée, et lui adressa un dernier regard amusé. La tête dans le vague, elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Même le matin et affublée d'un pyjama ridicule, Barbie restait magnifique. Sans plus attendre je m'engageais dans la rue d'un pas déterminé. Mon sac à main pesait une tonne avec tout les bouquins qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Je venais de débarquer hier soir seulement, mais je m'étais déjà inscrite dans l'université la plus prisée de la ville. Ma mère c'était gentiment occupée de ça, elle était bien plus douée pour la paperasse que moi. Et surtout, le directeur était un... ami à elle. Enfin un ami... Je pense que c'était plutôt un ancien amant, cependant cela ne la regardait que elle, et seulement elle. J'avançais, le regard dans le vague. Aucun rayon du soleil ne perçait les nuages épais et gris. J'avoue que je trouvais cela déprimant. Les gens autours de moi semblait s'en accommoder. Le vieux papy qui promenait son chien fumait sa pire, un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Deux mères de famille accompagnaient de leurs enfants riaient. Et à défaut de sourire ou bien de rire, les autres passant semblait de bonnes humeurs. Étais-je donc la seule à être morose dû au mauvais temps? Probablement. Mais tout semblait terne et gris, sans couleur. Même les voitures passant semblaient dénuées de couleurs. Blanc, gris, noir, marron. Je réprimais un soupir et poursuivais ma route. C'est en tournant au coin d'une rue que je vie une décapotable rouge flambant neuve, arrêté par un feu tricolore. Le véhicule en soit, était impressionnant: Magnifique, on le supposait facilement hors de prix et capable de rouler à une vitesse hallucinante. Ma stupéfaction passait, mon regard se porta ensuite sur la conductrice. Ce qui me marqua le plus, c'était sa peau blanche, presque autant que de la craie. Sa chevelure blonde, semblait douce et soyeuse. J'en aurais presque tendu le bras pour les toucher, et je l'aurais fait. Seulement elle se trouvait si loin... trop loin. Elle me faisait pensée à une poupée en porcelaine, fragile et délicate. Pourtant il se dégageait d'elle quelques chose de dangereux. Je secouais légèrement la tête, chassant cette idée., je voyais le mal partout. Je détaillais ensuite la personne assise à ses côtés. Grand, musclé, et impressionnant, les cheveux brun et court. Mais encore une fois, c'est la couleur de sa peau qui me fascinait. D'autre personne se trouvait dans cette voiture, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de les détailler. Le véhicule démarrais en trombe et passa devant moi. Le tout c'était passé durant une ou deux secondes, pourtant c'était comme si une éternité c'était écoulée._

_Pour ce qui est de l'orientation, je ne suis vraiment pas douée, mais par chance, j'avais trouvé l'université. Inutile de dire que j'étais fier et contente. Je ne pensais pas que, suite à cet exploit, je réussirais à me perdre au sein même de l'établissement. Pourtant ce fut le cas. Les couloirs désert ne me semblait guère rassurant. Je serrais fermement mon sac à main contre ma poitrine. Une rangé de cassier s'alignait d'un côté... et de l'autre également. Juste de simple cassier. Ils ne me feront surement aucun mal. Que suis-je bête, bien sur qu'ils ne me feront aucun mal. Je longeais le couloir, au bout, j'avais le choix entre descendre ou monter... Je descendis calmement les marches avant de glisser sur le dernière! Je jurais intérieurement. Maladroite d'un jour, maladroite de toujours. Cela me collerait à la peau même à mes soixante ans... Si je parviens jusque là. Je finirais peut-être sous un bus avant ou sous un piano... que sais-je. J'allais me relever lorsque je vis une main se tendre vers moi. La personne en face de moi ne souriait pas, elle semblait plutôt soucieuse._

_«_**Tout va bien? Tu ne t'ai pas fais mal j'espère,**_ me questionna t-elle.»_

_«_**Non, ça va. Merci quand même,**_ répondis-je calmement.»_

_Malgré sa main tendu, je me releva sans son aide. Je sais pertinemment que cela peut paraître mal poli ou autre. Cependant je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'aide. Au si difficile que cela puisse paraître, je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile et délicate. Mon interlocutrice semblait d'ailleurs amusé de ma réaction. _

_«_**Tu es nouvelle je suppose.**_»_

_«_**Oui,**_ marmonnais-je.»_

_Je pris ensuite le temps de réellement la regarder, et j'en eu le souffle coupé. Comme la blonde de tout à l'heure, elle me rappelait une poupée de porcelaine. Sa peau pâle contrastait parfaitement avec ses yeux noir. Un noir profond dans lequel j'avais envie de plonger. Ses cheveux sont court et brun. Tout en elle inspirait la joie de vivre. Son sourire, son regard pétillant, et même sa façon de parler. Rapidement je me sentis calme et euphorique. Le stress, ainsi que ma gêne et ma mauvaise humeur s'envolait en fumé. _

_«_**Désolée de paraître aussi grossière.**_»_

_Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je me mis alors à sourire bêtement. Pauvre de moi, je suis atteinte de saute d'humeur on dirait. Une tare en plus que ma mère m'a refilé. La petite brune se tourna légèrement et je suivis son regard. Un homme de taille assez grande approchait. Raide comme un «i» et le visage torturé il s'arrêta prêt de nous. A la façon dont la petite femme le prit par le bras, je pouvais donc en conclure qu'il se connaissait, et son regard en disait bien long sur la relation qu'il entretenait. Le sourire bête que j'affichais se transforma en un sourire plus doux._

_«_**Je crois que nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de nous présenter,**_ répondis t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse.»_

_Elle n'avait même pas prit la peine de relever mes excuses. Pourquoi? Devais-je mal le prendre? Étais-ce parce que mon comportement lui semblait …. Impardonnable ou bien que... Alors que de nouveau une pointe d'agacement montait en moi, une nouvelle vague de paix et de béatitude s'emparait de moi. Bizarre._

_«_**Exacte,**_ me contentais-je de confirmer.»_

_«_**Jasper**_, désigna t-elle.»_

_Je remarquais seulement que lui aussi avait la peau d'une extrême pâleur. Pas étonnant, avec le peu de soleil environnant, cela ne me surprenait plus maintenant que j'y pensais. Jasper se contenta de me faire un signe de la main. Il était crispé, cela me semblait flagrant. Quant à savoir pourquoi... aucune idée._

_«_E**t moi c'est Alice**,_ continua t-elle.»_

_«_**Sunshine**_.»_

_«_**Et bien Sunshine, ravie d'avoir fait ta rencontre,**_ elle sera son étreinte sur Jasper, _**à très bientôt. Je crois que nous seront amenés à se voir souvent.**_»_

_Une phrase anodine n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi son ton me semblait-il si mystérieux? Comme si cela était chargé de sous entendu. Je les regardais partir, secouant légèrement la tête. La paranoïa me guette... c'est tout. Je ne vois rien d'autre. Pensive, je continuais de chercher ma salle, et finit par la trouver avec une demi heure de retard... Super._


End file.
